


If i was a zombie i wouldn't want your brain,id just want your heart.

by Singlegaycake



Series: Anarchy [12]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, dont judge me, gay babies, i call my ships gay babies, they gotta work to that stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: Hackers discussing the possibility of zombie outbreak shouldn't end up too bad, right?"Nah, nah, nah. The herd would have a herd mindset right? like a bee" Marcus had begun his point only to grumble when Wrench cut him off."I am horrified that you'd think that! We can clearly see they would gather in a place with the most electrical interference! Doesn't mean its herd mindset, M" the punk took joy in watching Ray roll his head and get ready to give them the you're-both-idiots lecture. Again.





	

Hackers discussing the possibility of zombie outbreak shouldn't end up too bad, right?

"Nah, nah, nah. The zombies would have a herd mindset right? like a bee" Marcus had begun his point only to grumble when Wrench cut him off.

"I am horrified that you'd think that! We can clearly see they would gather in a place with the most electrical interference! Doesn't mean its herd mindset, M" the punk took joy in watching Ray roll his head and get ready to give them the _you're-both-idiots lecture. Again._

"Would you two just  _shut up_ with that bullcrap?" Ray groaned over the top of the chair he was perched on, getting up to walk over to the hackers, "think before you speak, eejits" he then decided to leave them both again to nurse over a beer again.

When he left them again it was silent for a minuet before the two men burst out laughing; Wrench was clenching his sides as he leaned on Marcus, who was also cracking up with laughter. It was the good kind of laughter, the one where tears gather at the corner of your eyes. The punks mask displayed two '^ ^' from watching the hispters face crunch up from the laughter, his smile always met his eyes when he laughed and it made Wrench want to smile- fuckin'  _sapp._

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist Ray~" Wrench turned his hand to flip the other hacker off  when he heard a ' _shut up!'_ come from the direction of a drinking Ray and looking back to Marcus from behind the mask. "But seriously dude,  _think_ about it.".

"I thought about it, just saying man" Marcus shook his head as he waved briefly to Sitara and Josh who had just come into the base from the stairs. "Hey Sitara, Josh" he watched Wrench wave passively, still looking at him with two '? ?'s on his mask. "Saying that, you could technically make a zombie Trojan horse-" at the flash of '\ /' from Wrench, Marcus continued "think about it, get a grenade that you can detonate hands free, stuff it inside a zombie, lead a herd of 'em to a place and then **boom!** Instant Trojan zombie" the hipster watched with a smirk as the punks mask displayed '! !' before switching to ' <3 <3' at the idea.

"Y'know, that might _just_ be genius, I mean just" Wrench nodded for a minuet quietly, seemingly thinking what Marcus had said over in his own head for a fair bit. Marcus was more shocked he had actually said something to make the punk  _think_. 

"Gosh, its been ages since I've heard Wrench go  _that_ quiet!" Sitara leaned over the back of the couch with a small smirk on her lips, looking between the two as Josh fiddled with some software that they had recently acquired. "How'd you do it Marcus? Oh tell us, o' great one" Sitara snorted at the flip off from said punk, who turned around in a weird twist to look at the hacker with a '\ /' on his mask. 

\---

After talking with Sitara a while before she left to promote the DedSec group, the hackers began to talk about their zombie tactics-  _again._ "But seriously" Wrench began as he took a gulp of his drink, looking at the hipster who was nursing his own drink. "You know what, M?"

"What?"

"If i was a zombie i wouldn't eat your brain, id just want your heart" Wrench sounded so serious it made Marcus just stare at him for a while, his brain slowly processing what he said for  _once_. This never happened, even when hacking Ctos machines his brain wouldn't freeze. This time was a good brain freeze though.

**Author's Note:**

> no joke i talked -and debated, mostly debated- about how to make a workable zombie trojan horse, so i took this in stride and thought why not! Lets admit, we all needed this....even if it had dumb reasoning behind the prompt.
> 
> Also anyone recognize that small supernatural reference?


End file.
